Fish Down My PAnts
by PrimarilyAbstract
Summary: FLUFFINESS! SoraKairi About paoupu fruit. Ya know, Paoupu fruits. They bind two people togther...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. Nada. Zip Nil. Nuttin. Buttin. Okay I made that one up. So yeah, I own nothing. I wish I did though. Its such a good idea... Oh and sorry this isn't in paragraphs, It's my first fan fic and I don't know how to make chapters... If you would like to help me I would love some help...  
  
Kairi jumped out of bed. It was no use. She couldn't sleep a wink. She walked over to her dresser and slipped on her everyday top and skirt. She snuck downstairs a quiet as a mouse and ran towards the crashing waves of the ocean. She took a deep breath, and then dove in to the icy water. She paddled over to the separated island and climbed up the sturdy wooden ladder. She shuffled over to the paoupu tree and sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the ocean air. Suddenly, she felt a strong, yet gentle and warm, hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know, you worry me when you stay out this late. Aren't you cold in that?" asked Sora, pointing to her purple skirt. Kairi blushed nervously. "Yes, but I don't see you in bed at this hour either." she giggled playfully. "So you noticed!" laughed Sora, plopping down beside her. "Hey! You stole my line!" she giggled, slightly pushing him playfully. "So you noticed!" he squeaked with a chuckle. "Grrrrr! I'm gonna get you boy!" squealed Kairi, jumping on Sora and pinning him to the ground. She giggled and scratched him lightly on the chest. "Arrrggh! My heart!" gasped Sora, rolling over and clutching his chest, holding back laughs. Sora didn't really need to say that. Kairi had already stolen his heart. He wanted to tell her that, but he could never find the courage. And if he told her, what would Riku say? Kairi giggled and looked Sora in the eyes. She grinned and rested her head on his chest. "By the judge of your heartbeat..." she stated, raising her head. "You have giggleitus!" she exclaimed, tickling him on the chest. Sora and Kairi rolled on the hard ground of the separated island and laughed.  
  
Sora sat up and looked at Kairi. "You need to get home little girl!' he murmured, helping Kairi stand up. "Awww... It's to bad Sora is a spoilsport!" she laughed happily. She turned around and looked at the paupu tree. "What are you thinking, about Kairi? You look silly just standing there staring at the tree," asked Sora, unsure of what was on her mind. Kairi suddenly turned around and looked Sora straight in the eyes. "Ever wonder if the legend is really true, Sora? And what do you think they taste like, anyway?" she asked, nodding towards the paoupu tree. Sora shrugged. "I don't really know. I never thought about it much. I figured it was true," replied Sora awkwardly.  
  
"Do you want to find out?" asked Kairi quietly. Sora couldn't believe his ears. Kairi actually wanted to share a paoupu fruit with him? Kairi smiled at Sora. "Could you repeat that?" he asked, wondering if he had heard her wrong. "Would you like to share a paoupu fruit with me?" she asked again as a strong wind blew and nearly knocked them down. Sora nodded and grinned. Kairi did too. She had about a billion butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe Sora wanted to share a paoupu fruit with her! The two of the sat down on the tree. Sora plucked a ripe paoupu off the tree. A strong gust blew and would have knocked Kairi into the water if Sora didn't have his arm around her. The both held the fruit with their hands. "Okay, bite down on the count of three 1... 2..." began Sora. A gust of wind strong enough to start a tornado caused them to fall off the island, still holding on to each other.  
Gasping for breath, Sora and Kairi paddled their way back to the shore of the main island. Sora helped her out of the water. The pair collapsed next to the waterfall. Kairi looked at him and grinned. "Well, that was interesting." She panted, thumping her head against the rocky wall. Sora chuckled. "Also dangerous! Oh no!" replied Sora. "What's wrong!" she asked, concerned. "I think... I have a fish down my pants!" gasped Sora, standing up and wiggling. Sure enough, a grayish blue fish dropped almost out of nowhere. Kairi rolled on the hard ground laughing. "So, Sora. Do you want to try it again?" she asked, hoping he would still be up for sharing the mysterious fruit with her. He nodded. "Great, lets go!" giggled Kairi, grabbing Sora's wrist and pulling him over to the bridge. Sora grinned and plucked another fruit off the tree. "Okay, this time you count off." He laughed, handing her part of the fruit. She took a deep breath and grinned. "Okay. 1... 2... 3" she whispered happily. At the exact moment, they both closed their eyes and took a bite of the juicy yellow fruit.  
The skin was tough, yet when it entered their mouths it seemed to melt and become soft. The pulp was citrus-like and tangy. The juice was sweet and tasted like a pear. The two opened their eyes and stared at each other. "Did it... Did it work?" asked Kairi, looking at her hands and feet. "I don't know, maybe you don't feel anything unless you eat the whole thing," suggested Sora. Kairi nodded and they took a bite again. The kept taking bites in unison until the sweet fruit was gone. "Well, I don't really feel any different. Why don't we look at the secret cave?" replied Sora. The two trotted off together and ducked into the secret cave. They ran to the carvings and gasped.  
There was a yellow glow around the carvings and now, a paoupu fruit was carved below the two drawings. They looked at each other curiously. "Oh well. I guess that was the only affect. Your parents will wake up soon. I'll walk you home," sighed Sora, sad that the only affect was some glowing. As they walked silently, Kairi's hand slipped into Sora's. Sora looked down. "Uhhh... Kairi?" murmured Sora quietly. Kairi turned to him. "What's wrong? Do you have another fish?" she asked with a giggle. "No, It's your hand. You are holding my hand." he replied quietly. She looked down. "Oh... I didn't realize that..." replied Kairi, unsure of why she has suddenly grabbed his hand. The thought of the paoupu fruit came into both of their minds, but they both quickly shook it out. When they reached Kairi's door, Sora felt funny. For some strange reason, he kissed Kairi on the cheek. Kairi was surprised, but not freaked out of worried. She thought the kiss felt good. Warm and caring. Loving. It felt like Sora. She smiled and silently went inside. On the walk back to his house, Sora was thinking. Why did Kairi hold his hand? Why did he kiss her? Could it be that the paoupu fruit really had powers to bring two people close together? Sora shrugged off the idea and went to sleep.  
Next morning, Kairi awoke later than usual. She had dreams about Sora and Riku. She dreamed that the island was a cloud and the water was paoupu juice. Both Riku and Sora wanted to share a paoupu with her, but Kairi couldn't hurt Riku's feelings although she would rather share one with Sora. She shook the dream out of her mind as she went outside to see what everyone was doing. Tidus and Wakka were battling and Selphie was their referee/cheerleader. Sora was sitting on the sand, watching the brawl and looking confused. Kairi sat down next to him and sighed. "Did you have a strange dream last night? Like, Destiny Islands was on a cloud and there was..." asked Kairi, trailing off. "Yeah, I had it too. Do you think the paoupu caused it?" asked Sora, leaning against the rocky wall. "Most likely. I have another question. Should we tell Riku? Do you think he will be mad?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest. She was amazed that it was this sunny and bright when it had been so dark and cold last night. Sora shrugged. "I think we should know if he is mad about it. As for if he is, I don't know. I just don't know. Do you want to tell him, or should I?" he sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest, too. She giggled, then leaned over and pushed him a bit. "Copycat!" she laughed. Sora laughed, then looked over and Riku, sitting on the tree and gazing up at the sun, and sighed. "You should tell him," sighed Sora. Kairi nodded and got up. She got up and sat down next to Riku. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Listen, I need to talk to you," sighed Kairi.  
Riku looked up from his trance. "Sure, anything Kairi. What do you need?" he asked turning around to face her. She took a deep breath again, and then sat down next to him. "Sora and I shared a paoupu fruit." She began, wondering his reaction. "And you want me to help you out and see if there is a way to reverse the effects?" he asked, jumping up and pacing around the island. "Well, I..." started Kairi, wondering why he was acting like this. "Look, just drink a glass of saltwater together and it will all go away," shouted Riku, a strong wind blowing towards him, sweeping his hair towards Kairi. She jumped down and sprinted back to the main island. Instead of going to Sora, she ran home.  
She sat on her bed and cried. How could she make Riku so angry? Why was Riku so angry over a small thing that could be reversed? How did he know that it could be reversed? Kairi sighed and pondered these questions. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in!" sighed Kairi, stuffing her face into a pillow. "Hi. I saw what happened on the separated island." Said a small voice. She looked up, and to her surprise, Selphie was standing in front of her bed. Kairi had to smile. "I know how Riku knows that that saltwater cures it," muttered Selphie. "How?" asked Kairi, jumping. "Because I shared a paoupu with him," stammered Selphie. Kairi gasped. "Really?" she asked, shocked. Selphie nodded. "I'm not sure exactly when it happened. We didn't have any idea what it could do," she sniffed. Kairi nodded and comforted Selphie. "It's okay, I'm sure he's right about the saltwater," she cooed. Selphie looked up. "You know, Sora is worried about you. He kept pestering me about you. He really loves you, Kairi. He really does," Selphie sniffed. Kairi looked shocked. "Do you... Do you really think so?" asked Kairi astonished. Selphie nodded. "The question is, do you love him?" she asked, wiping half dried tears on the back of her hand. Kairi didn't even think for a second before she replied. "Of course I do!" she sighed. "He is just so shy around me. You really think he cares about me?" she asked again. "If you don't call telling someone's friend to tell her he is worried about her love then he hates you!" laughed Selphie, standing up. "I'd better go. Have a good time!" she grinned as she walked out of Kairi's room. What in the world did she mean by have a good time?  
Sora still sat against the rocky wall, his legs pulled up to his chest. He wanted to scream at Riku. What was wrong with him? He's all, sure, anything Kairi, and then he starts screaming at her! He apparently knows a cure, so why did he get so mad at her? Kairi would never say anything to hurt anybody (except maybe Ansem or his minions). Sora stood up when he saw Selphie exit Kairi's house. He ran over to her. "So, what did she say?" asked Sora impatiently. "Go talk to her in a few minutes. I can't tell you what she said, I'm under Kairi-oath," replied Selphie. Sora nodded and went into the secret place. All the scribbles, doodles and markings seemed to settle in, and one drawing stood out. The glow had left the sketch, but the lone paoupu fruit was still there. Sora traced the drawing. He could remember the day they drew them. He laughed as he ducked out of the secret place. He really should have made the opening bigger. Selphie was being chased by Tidus. Wakka was egging him on. Sora looked around for Riku. He wasn't on his perch. He wasn't coming the beach. He wasn't battling anyone. He shrugged and ran to Kairi's house.  
Kairi was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling fan. She jumped when Sora entered. "Hi Sora. I guess you saw everything," she murmured, looking at her shoes. She saw a large pair shuffle next to hers and felt a warm figure next to her. Sora smiled. "It's okay. I really think Riku overreacted. You did nothing wrong at all," said Sora, stroking her red- brown hair reassuringly. Kairi nodded and looked up at him. "I just feel like it's my fault, you know?" she sighed, leaning against Sora. "He said that if we share some saltwater, it will all just go away," Sora laughed and smiled at her. "For something with such serious affects, you'd think it'd be harder to cure. Kairi nodded and sighed. "Maybe something crawled into the puffiness of his pants and bit him," suggested Kairi. Sora chuckled and looked at Kairi. "Maybe he's just jealous because he loves you and your beautiful, vibrant personality," suggested Sora. Kairi took it like it was playful, but had a feeling it applied to him. Sora was worried that she would think he meant it, even though he really did. Sora stood up and offered his had to Kairi. "Shall we use that saltwater?" He asked. Kairi nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked over to the beach hand in hand.  
The two of them didn't notice, but there were snickers and chuckled heard behind them as they sat on the pier with an empty bottle. 'Shut up you guys! I think it's sweet," whispered Selphie. "Yeah, but you're a girl!" whispered Wakka. Tidus burst out laughing. Selphie whipped the two with her rope. The two looked behind them to make sure nobody was laughing. Selphie was chasing Tidus and Wakka with her rope. The both looked t each other. "Well, it was strange, yet fun, while it lasted," sighed Sora, looking into the now setting sun. Kairi nodded. "One last, paoupu fruit induced kiss?" she asked, scooting over closer to Sora. He nodded. They turned to face each other and kissed. Sora grinned at her and dunked the bottle softly into the water. They both took turns taking sips of the water. After it was gone, they sat on the pier and talked. Sora looked into the night sky. "It's getting late. You should be getting home," he said, standing up and offering his hand again. Kairi nodded and took his hand. They silently walked, hand in hand, to Kairi's house. "Well, goodnight," she sighed, a smile on her face. Sora kissed her again and Kairi walked into the door. "Déjà vu!" she muttered as she walked to her room.  
Kairi had a peaceful sleep that night, at least until something went bump. She was sleeping softly, dreaming about the day when her and Sora drew portraits of each other in the secret place. Then, she sat bolt up, awoken by a loud bump. She looked around. Everything was the same, except there was a note on the door. She walked over to the door and peeled it off. Scrawled on it was: Kairi, I really need to talk to you. Meet me in the Secret Place when you read this. If' I'm asleep, just wake me up. Sora.  
Kairi pulled on her real clothes and ran out the door. Her shoes pounded the rocky floor. She crawled inside and walked down the dark tunnel to the main area. Why did Sora want to see her? When had he put that on her door? What made the bump? Kairi grinned when she saw Sora sitting with his legs tucked under him. Kairi figured that meant this was important. She sat down next to him. Sora jumped, not noticing her coming in. "So, this must me really important since you're sitting like that," murmured Kairi softly, pointing to his legs and sitting down. Sora nodded. "I've had something that I've always wanted to tell you, but been two shy to say," sighed Sora, turning to look her in the eyes. Kairi nodded and whispered "Go on," Sora took a deep breath. "I love you, Kairi," he whispered. Kairi grinned, Much to Sora's relief. "I love you too, Sora," she whispered. They both smiled and kissed. Kairi grinned. "I'd love to stay here and do this more, but I am sleepy," sighed Kairi with a yawn. Sora nodded. "Sweet dreams!" she exclaimed as they both headed home.  
Next morning, everyone was normal. Selphie was chasing Tidus and Wakka. Riku was on the paoupu tree. Sora suddenly stumbled out of his house, looking like he was rudely awakened. Kairi smiled and walked over to him. He smiled too. "Sweet dreams, eh?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Henh, yeah," he grumbled. They both dove in the sea. When they reached the island, Kairi looked at Sora expectantly. Sora wiggled around and another fish fell out of his pants. "Fish down my pants!" he exclaimed as four more fish fell put of his pants. Kairi burst out laughing. Riku jumped down the ladder. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking at the pile of fish. Kairi looked at Sora. "Erm, I am a fish magnet apparently," grumbled Sora as another fish fell. Riku looked at Kairi. "Uh, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. It was uncalled for," he muttered. Kairi shrugged. "It's okay," she sighed. Another fish fell. Riku climbed back up the ladder. Sora and Kairi kissed again. "Eeeewwww! Shouted Riku, Tidus and Wakka. They were all apparently watching. "Oh shut up!" shouted Selphie, whipping the two boys with her rope. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged. Sora and Kairi would have some explaining to do. 


End file.
